Survival of the Strongest
by kingdomkeepergirl1211
Summary: Amanda and Jess are gone. They were taken, kidnapped, by the OTs. The Keepers think the OTs plan to use Amanda and Jess against them. They need someone to help them get Amanda and Jess back. But who? Another fairlie? Possibly...but maybe fairlies and Disney characters aren't the only ones with magical powers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is the first of many, many chapters :/ It's not the best but I promise the rest will be better! So even if you don't like this chapter, please keep reading. I promise the rest won't be disappointing.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_They're gone, _Finn thinks, _Amanda and Jess are gone. What's going to happen? What are the OTs going to do to them? _As if reading his mind, Willa says," What's going to happen to them?" The keepers are huddled in a teepee.

"I can help you get them back," an unrecognizable female's voice says from behind," Wayne sent me." She finishes hastily. She sounds young, about the age of the keepers. The keepers turn. There, a young girl about the age of 15 or 16. Beside her, Wayne. She wears a knee-length black dress. From her chest to neck it is black and laced and has black laced sleeves. She wears a black choker and black laced gloves. Her two inch heels are black like her hair which was braided to the side and went a few inches past her shoulders. Her lips were painted bright red and her eyes were golden like honey. She had dark skin. She looks like a Goth girl at a funeral, though she looks happy. The beautiful girl smiled as she pulled off a lace glove and extended her hand for the keepers to shake. "Jazlyn." She says. "I'm Jazlyn." Willa steps forwards, out of the teepee and shakes Jazlyn's hand.

"How?" Willa asks. "How could you help?"

"She has special abilities," Wayne steps forward. As he does so the other keepers emerge from the teepee.

"She's a fairlie, then?" Finn asks.

"No," Wayne says," she is not a fairlie." Maybeck interjects," So she's a wizard?"

"Witch." Willa corrects," A female wizard is a witch."

"Same difference." Maybeck scoffs.

"Read _Harry Potter_," Willa says," and you'll see that it's not."

"Excuse me," Jazlyn interrupts," I'm not a…fairlie? Whatever that is. I guess you could call me a witch but I've always referred to it as being a sorceress."

"Okay fine," Maybeck says folding his arms," you're a sorceress. What can you do?"

"Anything." Jazlyn states.

"Really?" Charlene says. She's impressed.

"Could you make me a sandwich?" Philby says. "I'm hungry." Jazlyn waves her un-gloved hand and sandwich bigger than Philby's head appears before him.

"Big enough?" She says mischievously.

"Whoa." Is all Philby can say as he digs in.

"Back to the real reason I'm here," Jazlyn says," your friends are missing? Taken?"

"Taken." Finn says. "The overtakers took them. They took our friends." He sounds extremely worried. All of the keepers become serious. "We think the OTs have them somewhere and are planning to use them against us."

"And we need to get them back before they can get the chance to harm them." Charlene adds.

"Okay," Jazlyn turns to Wayne," you want me to uses my powers against the overtakers? You know that sometimes…" She trails off, grimacing.

"Remember what I've taught you," Wayne says," you'll be fine."

Jazlyn pauses. "Fine," she says," okay, I'll help." She turns to the keepers. Willa cheers. Charlene beams and Finn hugs her. She doesn't hug back and for moment it's awkward. "I'm not a hugger." She explains. "Sorry."

"Well that's going to have to change." Willa smiles. Jazlyn half smiles awkwardly and makes herself a milkshake. Suddenly, all of the loudspeakers in the park blast Kelis' "Milkshake." Jazlyn's eyes go wide and she drops her milkshake. In its freefall, it vanishes. Jazlyn snaps her fingers ferociously. The song changes.

"…fake right and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep your eye on defense…" Wayne eyes Jazlyn and she becomes nervous and snaps her fingers again. Again, the song does not stop, only changes.

"…Boy Toy named Toy used to live in Detroit. Big dope dealer money, he was gettin some coins…"

The keepers laugh at hearing Nicki Minaj in the Magic Kingdom.

"…bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish…" the loudspeakers blare. Jazlyn claps her hands together once. The music stops.

"You might want to go now," Jazlyn says to the keepers," there's no doubt they heard that. I'll hold them off. Go!" The keepers run from the teepees. Keeping to the shadows, the run for the fob.

Finn isn't completely sold on the idea of Jazlyn helping them. _She can't even control her powers that well. This isn't a good idea. _Finn thinks. _How could she possibly help us find Amanda and Jess? What if she gives us away? What if she __**ruins **__our chances of ever getting them back? _Finn pushes his thoughts to the side as he runs with the other keepers to the fob.

"Ready?" Finn says as they grab hands.

"Yes," Willa says.

"Yes," Charlene repeats.

"Yes," Philby follows Willa's lead.

"Si," Maybeck says. The keepers laugh. Finn presses the fob and they're on their way home.

The next day, Friday, lunch feels different. It's just Dillard and Finn. No Amanda. It's quiet and Dillard notices.

"Where's Amanda?" he asks with a mouthful of slop. He wears a worried expression and his eyes show pain, hurt. It's as if he already knows. "Tell me, Finn," he pleads. The he lowers is voice," Is it your keeper stuff again?"

Finn fights back tears. He explains to Dillard everything that happened the night before in a hushed whisper.

"You'll find them. I'm sure of it." Dillard says. "And, cheer up, man. It's Friday. What could possibly go wrong on a Friday?" As if on cue, Greg Luowski comes lumbering towards them.

"Whitman!" He shouts winning the attention of over half of the cafeteria. "Where's your girlfriend?" he sneers. "Where's _Amanda_?"  
>"She's not my girlfriend!" Finn is angry. "And I don't know where she is."<p>

"Well then there's no one to save you, is there?" As Greg says this, he grabs Finn by the shirt and yanks him to his feet. Jazlyn, standing in a way off corner of the cafeteria, sees this. She had been watching the keepers all day-on Wayne's orders, of course.

"Hey!" Jazlyn shouts. She wears dark jeans and a tight black long-sleeved t-shirt. She still wears the same lace gloves, the same heels, and her lips are still bright red. Jazlyn strides confidently towards him and stop less than six inches away from his face. She grabs him under the chin and shakes his head from side to side. "Aren't you cute?" She says speaking to him as if he were a baby. Then, her tone becomes fierce as she demands," Now scram." Greg laughs.

"Not gonna happen, toots." He chuckles.

"Okay," she says calmly taking off her gloves and stuffing them in her pocket," so I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"Look, chick, you need to get out of here before you get it to." Greg says," Don't think I won't do it."

"I dare you." Jazlyn folds her arms. The kids in the cafeteria gasp. The lunch ladies watch curiosity. They don't care that Greg still has Finn by the shirt collar and is now threatening to beat up a girl. Greg drops Finn and attempts to throw a punch at Jazlyn. She ducks and squats on the floor. She kicks a foot out underneath Greg, knocking him on his back. He is quick to stand, but Jazlyn is quicker. She kicks him twice in the side and punches his nose sending him staggering back. He punches and kicks ferociously, but Jazlyn dodges everything her throws. The lunch ladies laugh when Jazlyn tricks him into hitting his head on the table. She twirls and dodges as she backs away from all his throws. Greg kicks high, aiming for Jazlyn's neck. Instead of making contact with her neck, his foot makes contact with hand. She catches his leg and smirks. Jazlyn pulls his leg and Greg twirls as he's thrown to the floor. Still holding his leg, Jazlyn throws it to the floor.

"Ouch," says a few different kids in the crowd that has formed around them.

Jazlyn turns to the crowd. "Did I win?" she asks innocently. The kids cheer in response. She smiles and turns to Finn who is speechless and Dillard who is mesmerized. She takes a few steps towards Greg. She bends down and whispers something to him and he nods furiously, scared. Jazlyn takes a few steps towards the cafeteria door and disappears.

_Maybe this was a good idea, _Finn thinks as he smiles at Greg Luowski.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter **____** here goes Chapter 2!**_

"Finn!" Someone screams from far off. "Finn help me!" It's a girl. Amanda.

"Mandy!" Finn yells. He's in a white room. There are no windows, no doors, _and no exits._ Finn sits in a black chair and is still wearing his pajamas. "Mandy!" He calls again.

"I'm here! Right here!" Amanda yells. She sounds distant and her voice echoes throughout the room so that Finn can't tell where her voice is coming from. Then, Amanda comes running up to Finn breathing heavily. She is bruised and bloody. Her clothes are tattered to the point where she is half naked. Amanda's hair is a greasy, tangled clump and her left eye is swollen shut.

"Amanda," Finn attempts to stand only to find that he is bound to his chair by ropes.

"Finn," Amanda sounds tired," you need to listen to me. Okay? I don't have much time."

"Amanda, what do you mean you don't have much time? Tell me what's happening!" Finn says.

"Listen," Amanda says sternly," the OTs are trying to t-turn me and J-jess against you. If you get to us and it's too l-late…y-you'll have forget about and f-focus on how t-to…to…" Amanda chokes back tears," stop us. E-even i-if i-it m-means you h-have to k-k-kill u-us. D-do y-you understand?"

"No!" Finn screams," Amanda no!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Amanda yells louder than Finn has ever heard. Her voice softens and she speaks," You have to. Promise me."  
>"Amanda, no," Tears swell in Finn's eyes. "No."<p>

"Promise me!" Amanda shouts. "Finn!" She screams his name repeatedly. Her voice fades and turns into some else's. Jazlyn.

"Finn!" Jazlyn sounds agitated. Finn wakes in a cold sweat.

"Mandy?" Finn asks under his breathe.

"No," Jazlyn shakes her head," no, it's Jazlyn…and your friends." Jazlyn sits beside Finn and the other keepers stand at the foot of his bed. They look worried.

"Why are you all here?" Finn questions.

"I sensed something was wrong and I summoned your friends." Jazlyn says.

"Okay," Finn says rubbing his eyes," first of all; sensed? That's weird. _Really _weird. Don't say that. _Ever _again. Second of all; don't say 'summoned.' It sounds like you're raising the dead and that's even _weirder_. Third of all; what the heck is going on?"

"You heard me," Jazlyn confirms," I _sensed _you. And, I shall say 'summoned' if and when I please."

"And to answer your third question," Maybeck buts in," we have no clue." He motions to himself and the other keepers.

"You had a dream. What happened in your dream, Lawrence?" Jazlyn settles next to Finn.

"Nothing," Finn states.

"Nonsense!" Jazlyn shouts. "Something must be wrong. I sensed it. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Finn mumbles.

"Please, Finn," Willa steps next to him and Jazlyn," we're here to help you. We want to help you. Just tell us what's wrong."

"Fine," Finn gives in and explains his dream to the keepers, choking back tears.

"Psst," Willa whispers to Jazlyn" this would be a good time to give him a _hug." _ Finn gave Willa a confused look. "We've been working on emotions." Willa says aloud. Jazlyn leans forwards towards Finn and gives the world's most awkward hug. Finn laughs a little.

"I did say we were working on it," Willa says cracking smile," we're not quite there yet, obviously."

"So," Philby finally speaks," do you think it was just a dream or do you think it was a message?"

"It has to be a message!" Charlene almost screams. Her voice suddenly softens to a whisper," It has to be." Tears swell in her eyes. "We're going to find them." Charlene says it like she knows it to be true. Willa rushes to Charlene and embraces her.

"We're getting them back. Don't worry, Charlene." Willa hugs Charlene tighter. Maybeck pats Charlene's back.

"Don't worry, Charlie." He says.

"I feel like we haven't been doing anything, though," Finn complains," if we all want them back so bad then we have to do something!"

"Relax, Finn. There isn't much we can do at the moment, is there?" Philby says.

"'Do what you can, with what you have, where you are.'" Jazlyn speaks. She sounds weary, like she stayed up all night memorizing these words, reciting them.

"That sounds like a quote I know," Charlene thinks aloud," but I can't seem to remember who said it."

"Theodore Roosevelt." Philby state in his Professor voice.

"Very good," Jazlyn says. Philby smiles like he just made his favorite teacher proud. "You like that quote?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am." Philby smiles warmly. Finn takes a sip of the water sitting on his night stand.

"Ah," Jazlyn smiles," I believe the year I decided upon that quote being my favorite was…" Jazlyn stops and thinks. "Oh! 1921. That was the year. I always admired Theodore Roosevelt." Finn spits out his water. "What?" Jazlyn asks," You don't have favorite quotes?"

"You're joking." He says," Right?" Jazlyn shakes her head.

"Why would I joke with you?" her facial expression does not change. She is serious the entire time.

"So…when were you, uh, born?" Philby asks.

"Actually, I didn't exactly go through the same birth process as you. I had no birth process, actually. I've been here since the beginning. I was alive 'born' in nature, from the ground, almost immediately after earth was formed. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to share the information on how the earth was because of different beliefs and religions. " Finn spits more water. The keepers are speechless for a good 10 minutes, thinking.

"Oh." Maybeck finally says. Philby has many questions.

"So, you saw lots of things then? Like, you know things. What really happened in the Trojan War? Did it all happen the way the story is told? What about King Tut? Do you know why or how he died? Was it an accident or murder? Oh! How about 9/11? Were you there? Did you witness it? " Philby rambles on and asking more and more questions about life and ancient mysteries.

"Hush, child!" Jazlyn says waving her hands around. "You ask too many questions." She pauses and says," You're making my head hurt." Maybeck chuckles. "Quiet, Terrence." Jazlyn holds up a hand.  
>"If you've been here since the beginning," Finn says," then why is it that on the first night we met you, you couldn't control your powers?"<p>

"I was startled. I apologize." Jazlyn replies.

"That's okay," Charlene says," so you're pretty, uh, old, huh?"  
>"Charlie!" Willa says," Weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?" Jazlyn and the keepers laugh.<p>

"May I ask one question?" Philby asks Jazlyn. "What is your favorite time period?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Most definitely the 70s or the 80s, but mostly likely the 80s." Jazlyn smiles broadly," And the sole reason for that is the music. I love the music from those days."

"I think my grandma is stuck in the 80s." Willa says. The rest of the keepers and Jazlyn laugh. "She asked me if I had a Walkman." Willa shakes her head disappointedly.

"Hey guys," Maybeck said," what if the OTs are hiding Amanda and Jess in a really obvious place? Like, somewhere they've hidden people before."

"In that case," Finn says getting up from his bed," I have a plan."

Making arrangements to the crossover schedule and setting up the itty-bitty details of the plan take several weeks, approximately a month. Finn texts the rest of the keepers while using his house phone to talk to Jazlyn who called him from a local telephone.

**Finn: u guys ready?**

**Willa: Yes, sirree**

**Charlene: Yuppers**

**Philby: Yes**

**Maybeck: I'm hungry**

_ Wow, Maybeck, _Finn thinks.

**Finn: Bro**

**Maybeck: Ready :P**

"Are they ready?" Jazlyn speaks through the phone. She sounds confidents, as if she's been preparing for this her whole life.

"Yes," Finn says," you're sure you'll be there?"

"Don't worry, Lawrence. I'll be there. I can teleport. Remember?"  
>"Right," Finn says," see you soon, then."<p>

"Very soon," Jazlyn hangs up.

The keepers arrive in the Magic Kingdom roughly around 8:00 pm. This Friday night in October seemed oddly chilly. The keepers mostly wore long black pants and t-shirts aside from Charlene who wore her black "cheer shorts." They crouch by the Partners statue and await Jazlyn and when she finally showed up the keepers stood to meet her. She was dressed in converse, black jeans, a black crop top and her signature black laced gloves. Her lips were painted red, as usual, and her hair was still down. Jazlyn removed her gloves and stuffed them in her back pocket.

"Now," she says," we get Maleficent's attention." Charlene cringed. Jazlyn bit her lip and waved her right hand towards the speakers. Lana Del Rey's voice sings loud and clear.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam, and I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem."_

The kids wait patiently for something. Anything.

_ "…but if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

The song continues and nothing happens.

"Anything else that might grasp her attention?" Jazlyn asks.  
>"Maybe something that has nothing to do with Disney." Maybeck suggests. Jazlyn waves her hands.<p>

_"This shit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold…" _Bruno Mars sings,_" this one, for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces."_

The keepers wait. Nothing.

"Third times a charm?" Finn suggests. Jazlyn waves her hand again.

_"U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi, you ugly. Eh! Hey! You ugly. U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi, you ugly. Eh! Hey! You ugly…"_

"Wow, um, okay." Willa blinks several times.

_"I saw you walkin' down the street just the other day. I didn't see your damage from that far away. I should've got the clue when the kids started screaming. You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleamin'. Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess. I thought it was a sack but __**it's your favorite dress." **_

The song did as it was supposed to and clearly got Maleficent all riled up. She appeared as if out of nowhere holding Amanda and Jess both by their ears with a dozen pirates behind them. The keepers planned for this and knew better than to run straight to them. They needed to stick to the plan.

Amanda and Jess looked even worse from how Finn had seen Amanda. That made Finn angry.

"THE ONLY REASON I LOOK LIKE THIS-" Maleficent motioned to her currently broken nose-"IS BECAUSE YOU-" she pointed to Jazlyn-"DID THIS."

The keepers looked to Jazlyn who shrugged and smiled looking ever so innocent.

"I will destroy you." Maleficent said with and angry fire behind her eyes. She handed Amanda and Jess to two big, burly pirates.

"Ahahahaha." Jazlyn stepped forwards laughing. She sounded almost more evil than Maleficent herself. She stepped again and her outfit changed to the same dress and heels from the first time she'd met the keepers. Maleficent flinched slightly. "I think we established last time who here is stronger." Jazlyn laughed-no-cackled. She was psyching out Maleficent who stepped back. Jazlyn stepped forwards again. Jazlyn tisked. "Oh, no," she said sarcastically," did I frighten you? I promise I didn't mean to." She cackled again.

"I'm not afraid of you." Maleficent stood tall.

"Then fight me." Jazlyn said confidently stepping right in front of Maleficent. "And if I win, you return Amanda and Jess."

"Maybe," Maleficent said.

"No," Jazlyn said," no maybe. Yes."

"Fine." Maleficent stated, though the keepers knew she was lying. She snapped her fingers and the pirates, including the two brutes with Amanda and Jess, stepped back several yards. The keepers crouched behind the Partners statues.

Maleficent waved her hand and with a small _swish_ a fireball appeared. Jazlyn matched her with an even larger fireball. They threw at each other like they were involved in a friendly snowball fight. They deflected some but other fireballs landed on the asphalt and sizzled out. Jazlyn threw a fireball with one hand and waved her hand at the speakers with other. Pitbull sang loud and clear for all to hear.

_"…I'm a fireball…I saw, I came, I conquered. Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came? This little chica on fire, ain't no lie…"_

"That's not fair," Maleficent said between hurling fireballs," I can't do that."

"Life's not fair," Jazlyn said," and you can't do that because you're not _cool _enough."

"Ha ha ha. Funny pun." Maleficent replied.

_ "…I gave Susie a little pat up on the booty and she turned around and said 'Walk this way…'" Pitbull sang. _

Maleficent and Jazlyn kept throwing and blocking, throwing blocking. Jazlyn sang," I'm the best you've ever had. If you think I'm burning out, I never am." With that, she put her arms up and made a force field around herself and the statue. She snickered as the fireballs sputtered and died as the smacked against the force field. She abruptly dropped her hands down and reached her left arm to the sky. Fireballs whizzed past her but she paid them no mind. Lightning appeared in the sky. Jazlyn brought her arm down sharply and dropped to her knees. She pushed outwards towards Maleficent. The keepers couldn't believe what they saw. They completely forgot the plan.

From behind statue, Finn whispers to the keepers," Did she just electrocute Maleficent?"

"Yeah," Charlene says in awe," she did."

With her last ounce of strength, Maleficent zaps herself, the pirates, and Amanda and Jess away. Jazlyn turns strongly towards the keepers. Maybeck whimpers slightly.

"Guys!" she says. She doesn't sound angry but she does sound quite disappointed." What happened back there? You completely ditched the plan!"

"We forgot, I think," Philby said. This was probably the only time in his life he ever sounded so dumb.

Jazlyn sighs. "We better get going then. Maleficent probably isn't too thrilled right now."

With that, the keepers return and Jazlyn teleports. They all return and hope that Amanda and Jess will be okay.

_**Thanks for reading guys! I promise I'll be updating more often. Please review and NO FLAMING! Feel free to PM if you have any ideas or if you just want to talk or something.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rosie 3**_


End file.
